


На моей стороне

by Shell_dare



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, Fix-It, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic, Twincest, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: Будь на моей стороне всегда. Потому что я так просил.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 1





	На моей стороне

**Author's Note:**

> Ты слышишь. С грохотом падает небо  
> На плечи мои – мне долго не простоять  
> Ты помнишь, ты же верил в поэтов,  
> Один я не воин, но вместе нас уже рать  
> Ты знаешь, мои баррикады всегда пустовали,  
> Поэтому мне и не снятся лица друзей,  
> Ты веришь мне? Меня столько раз убивали.  
> Ни в чем не клянись, просто будь на моей стороне.  
> (c) Кошка Сашка - "На моей стороне"

До рассвета немногим больше часа. Вергилий сидит в кресле, соединив ладони на рукояти Ямато, и смотрит в густую предрассветную темноту за окном. Только в "собачью вахту" можно увидеть Лимбо-сити таким – настоящим, не спрятанным за гирляндами кричащих вывесок, завесой ядовитых испарений, стрекотом вездесущих камер. Каким он был изначально, до того, как в него пришли демоны. Каким он будет, когда демоны из него уйдут. Они с братом об этом позаботятся.

Вергилий оборачивается через плечо на спящего в его постели Данте и слегка улыбается. Так приятно ощущать себя победителем... Даже с напрочь расцарапанной спиной и глубоким укусом на плече, который конечно не успеет восстановиться раньше, чем им отправляться в бой. Как бы это не стало проблемой...

_Стоило автомобилю затормозить, Данте скатился с крыши, бережно, но стремительно выдернул Кэт с переднего сидения и унес в квартиру, не то что не заговаривая, даже не смотря в сторону брата. От него волнами распространялась обжигающая ярость. Подумав о том, что стоит дать ему время остыть и подумать, Вергилий тоже не стал заговаривать с близнецом. Молча выставил на стол аптечку и ушел в угол к ноутбуку. Ему стоило уже сейчас подумать о системах безопасности башни Мундуса._

_Когда раны Кэт были обработаны, перевязаны, а сама медиум, обколотая обезболивающими и успокоительными, уснула на диване, Данте, все так же не говоря ни слова, ушел в ванную, сбросив плащ на пол по дороге._

_Через полчаса ровный шум воды стал откровенно подозрительным. Вергилий педантично сохранил данные, выключил ноутбук и пошёл в сторону ванной, подобрав по дороге плащ брата. Встряхнув грязную тряпку, нефилим замер. Спину плаща покрывали рвано-круглые сквозные дырки с кровавыми пятнами вокруг. Выпустив плащ из рук, Вергилий вломился в ванную._

_– Тебя стучаться не научили? – мрачно поинтересовался Данте, не поднимая головы. Выстроив сложную систему из карманного зеркальца Кэт и зеркальной дверцы шкафчика и неловко вывернув руку, Данте ковырял пинцетом собственную спину._

_\- Данте…_

_– А ты думал, я непробиваемый? Что мне шесть палящих в спину автоматов, да? Дверь закрой с той стороны. Без зрителей обойдусь._

_Вергилий сделал шаг внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь._

_– Лилит нельзя было отпускать. Не после того, как она видела нас обоих. Даже она догадалась бы, что мы братья._

_Данте опустил руку с пинцетом, но по-прежнему не поворачивался к нему._

_– Я обещал, что оставлю ей жизнь, если она будет играть по правилам._

_– Ты ничего не нарушил. Все сделал я._

_Данте издал какой-то неопределенный звук._

_– Братец, ты, конечно, мудак, но сути это не меняет. Вляпался в это дерьмо я с тобой вместе. А подождать полминуты, пока Кэт с линии огня уйдет, сложно было?_

_Выдохнув, Вергилий сел рядом с ним, осторожно коснулся плеча. Данте не отстранился. Уже прогресс._

_– Позволь, я помогу. Неудобно ведь самому._

_– Не лапай меня, – слабо дернулся брат._

_– Наклонись, – Вергилий слегка подпихнул его в плечо и взял пинцет._

_Пулевых отверстий оказалось шесть. Вергилий аккуратно ввел пинцет в первое, которое Данте еще не успел неаккуратно расковырять сам. Данте зашипел._

_– Прости. Я должен был быть быстрее._

_– Забей. Повытаскивай из меня этот металлолом, и мы в расчете._

В комнате холодно. Поёжившись, Вергилий раздумывает, не укрыть ли брата одеялом, но Данте не только в сексе ведет себя как дикий зверь, он и спит так же – реагируя на малейшее движение поблизости. Не стоит будить его сейчас. Не только потому, что его ранам нужно время на восстановление. Больше потому что Вергилий не хочет, чтобы кто-то видел его сомневающимся. Даже брат.

Вергилий и сам не знает, почему до сих пор не поделился с братом своими планами на будущее после победы. Его помощь станет неоценимой, но… Где-то в глубине души Вергилий боится, что брат не поймет или не согласится. Они, все-таки, слишком по-разному мыслят. Он до сих пор не подобрал слова, которые убедили бы Данте, что это единственно-правильный выход.

_Последняя окровавленная пуля упала в раковину. Данте повел плечами и наконец повернулся, прямо смотря на брата. Зрачки, расширенные от боли и выплеска адреналина, оказались вдруг так близко... Не вполне осознавая, что делает, Вергилий выпустил из пальцев пинцет, зазвеневший по кафельному полу, и всеми силами вцепился в брата. Тот удивленно выдохнул, но вырываться не стал. Может быть, не мог поверить, что родной брат мог желать подобного. Может быть, не хотел шуметь, чтобы не потревожить Кэт, он ведь так о ней беспокоится, что свою спину готов подставить. Вергилий плевать хотел на Кэт, да и все человечество в придачу. Глухо взрыкнув, он притянул брата к себе и жадно поцеловал. Глаза, в которые он смотрел, не отрываясь, расширились еще больше, а потом Данте буквально набросился на него, так что они оба слетели на пол. Вергилий больно встретился локтями с полом, но брата не отпустил. Отпустить его сейчас значило бы лишиться чего-нибудь жизненно-важного. Наверное._

_Жадные поцелуи довольно быстро переросли в укусы почти до крови, потом они каким-то образом добрались до кровати. Вергилий почти упал на брата, прижимая его лопатками к матрасу. Наконец дорвавшись до возможности прикоснуться к доселе неприступному близнецу, Вергилий трогал его везде, где мог дотянуться. Ему слишком давно хотелось касаться этих сильных мышц, загорелой кожи, прослеживать чуткими кончиками пальцев следы многочисленных шрамов. Его брат… Сильный, дикий… гордый. Вергилий на самом деле не знал, как перетащить его на свою сторону. Что нужно сказать, или сделать, чтобы он забыл о Кэт, забыл о – детских, глупых – лозунгах, которые сам же Вергилий вбил ему в голову. Он вытряхнул Данте из оставшейся одежды, проводя ладонями по всему его телу. Ему все еще было непонятно, почему Данте это позволяет. Происходящее так явно неправильно…_

Вергилий усмехается и берет со столика стакан с виски. Когда им было по пять лет, рассветы были другими.

Ева очень любила землянику, на заднем дворе “Paradise” в тени большого дуба всегда была небольшая аккуратная грядочка с ягодами. Спарда, по-видимому, к ним был холоден, а вот подросших сыновей грядочка манила, как магнитом. Но подобраться к ягодам днем, на глазах мамы… Нет, это превратилось в увлекательную игру. На рассвете, когда уже спит демон Спарда и еще спит ангел Ева, они, полукровки, всегда бодры и полны сил. Данте, всегда видевший в темноте чуть лучше, выбирал лучшие ягодки, которые они всегда оставляли для мамы. Все-таки, им, любимым детям, и так доставалось все самое лучшее, неправильно было бы жадничать. А уже потом с полным правом насладиться честно уворованным сокровищем.

Нефилим отпивает из стакана. Он даже не помнит запаха той земляники. Та, которую сейчас можно найти в магазинах города, воняет химией и демонами, эту дрянь и пробовать не хочется. А садовод из него не вышел. Интересно, а Данте помнит?

_Он сомневался, до последнего, что Данте не вырвется, что позволит делать с собой все, что пожелает Вергилий. Он всегда был сильнее, если бы хотел, легко мог бы сделать это. Вергилий даже думал о том, чтобы привязать брата, но… это было бы насилие. А ему хочется, чтобы брат оставался с ним по своей воле. И он остается._

_Вергилий жадно касался тела брата, запоминая. Вряд ли такое будет ему позволено еще раз, нужно успеть. Сказать, сделать…_

_Только когда Данте выгнулся под ним, хрипло шипя что-то неразличимое, Вергилий перестал сомневаться. А потом и вообще не смог, потому что брат вцепился ему в спину, раздирая ее до крови, приник всем телом, опрокинув на себя. Вергилий выпрямился, оттолкнувшись раскрытой ладонью от подушки рядом с головой близнеца, схватил его за бедра, насаживая глубже на себя, и сорвался в размашистые сильные движения, не жалея ни себя, ни брата. Данте захрипел, гортанно простонал. Кажется, для них обоих удовольствие смешалось с болью, взорвавшись перед глазами разноцветным фейерверком. Заглушая вскрик, Данте впился зубами ему в плечо._

Пора. Вергилий проходит к кровати, садится на край и ведет ладонь по простыни до руки брата. Тот вздрагивает от прикосновения, но еще не просыпается.

– Нам пора, – Вергилий шепчет, чуть наклоняясь к нему. Ему хочется тоже лечь рядом, прижать брата к себе и никуда не идти. Ему страшно потерять его.

– Вергилий? – потемневшие глаза брата, заглядывают, кажется, в самую душу. Он… понимает?

– Нет, ничего, – он качает головой. Пока их война не завершена, у него нет права на слабость.

Данте кивает, кажется, в его глазах мелькает разочарование, но может, это просто случайная тень. Поднимается одним слитным грациозным движением, подбирает свои джинсы и начинает одеваться.

– Данте?

Он замирает, но не отзывается. Ждет. Нужно просто сказать ему. Сейчас, пока еще не стало поздно.

– Просто будь на моей стороне.

Данте неопределенно хмыкает.

– Это приказ?

– Нет, – Вергилий качает головой, хоть брат на него не смотрит. – Я просто прошу.

* * *

Клинки сталкиваются, высекая обжигающие лицо искры. Сквозь стальную преграду Вергилий видит глаза брата, горящие в них эмоции – ярость, жгучую обиду, боль и разочарование. Он не понимает… Это их судьба, как наследников своего отца. Он же не собирается порабощать людей, нет, но ими нужно руководить, их нужно защищать, почему он не понимает?!

У него не осталось больше никого… Ни подчиненных, всех убитых во время штурма или разорванных демонами, хотя он даже не трудился запоминать их лица и имена. Ни помощницы, которая испугалась и отступила и сейчас прячется где-то под обломками, как слабый человек. И теперь брат, единственный, с кем он готов был разделить все – даже он встал против него… Вергилий сжимает ладонь на рукояти катаны и бросается в безнадежный, отчаянный бой.

Данте отбивает все удары и летящие в него призывные клинки и почти рычит:

– Да остановись же ты!

– Слишком поздно, – Вергилий телепортируется ему за спину и, прежде чем брат успевает повернуться и ответить, отшвыривает его в стену. Стена, изначально не слишком устойчивая, с грохотом обрушивается, погребая его под обломками, и Вергилий почти успевает испугаться, но поднявшееся из обломков существо, белое от еле сдерживаемой ярости и запорошенное каменной крошкой, не располагает к жалости.

Данте поднимает меч и с сильным замахом опускает, и в сторону Вергилия летит силовая волна. Он телепортом уходит в сторону, блокирует тяжелый рубящий удар, а следующим ударом Данте выбивает Ямато у него из руки. Вергилий спотыкается об горящий взгляд брата и понимает, что это конец… Клинок летит к его сердцу, а он даже не успевает отклониться.

В последний момент Данте перехватывает Ребеллион за клинок, разрезая себе ладони, и бьет в грудь Вергилия рукоятью, сбивая на землю. Отбрасывает меч в сторону, сжимает руки в кулаки. Вергилий видит запекшуюся на его губах кровь и вдруг понимает, что он же едва не погиб там, на крыше, доверившись ему…

Окровавленный кулак несется к его лицу… И, неожиданно, отклоняется в сторону, ударяя в землю. Раз, другой, третий… Выместив злость, Данте опустошенно шепчет:

– Придурок… Какой же ты придурок, братец… Ну что тебе стоило сказать мне раньше… Не так…

Резко выдохнув, он поднимается. Отряхивает руки, поднимает и вешает за спину меч. И протягивает ему ладонь, чтобы помочь подняться.

– Нам надо серьезно поговорить. На этот раз ты расскажешь мне действительно _все_ , – Данте вдруг чуть улыбается. – Я на твоей стороне.


End file.
